2-Hydroxy-6-((2-(1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methoxy)benzaldehyde is a compound having the formula:

Sickle cell disease is a disorder of the red blood cells, found particularly among those of African and Mediterranean descent. The basis for sickle cell disease is found in sickle hemoglobin (HbS), which contains a point mutation relative to the prevalent peptide sequence of hemoglobin (Hb).
Hemoglobin (Hb) transports oxygen molecules from the lungs to various tissues and organs throughout the body. Hemoglobin binds and releases oxygen through conformational changes. Sickle hemoglobin (HbS) contains a point mutation where glutamic acid is replaced with valine, allowing HbS to become susceptible to polymerization to give the HbS containing red blood cells their characteristic sickle shape. The sickled cells are also more rigid than normal red blood cells, and their lack of flexibility can lead to blockage of blood vessels. A need exists for therapeutics that can treat disorders that are mediated by Hb or by abnormal Hb such as HbS, such as 2-hydroxy-6-((2-(1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methoxy)benzaldehyde.
When used for treating humans, it is important that a crystalline form of a therapeutic agent, like 2-hydroxy-6-((2-(1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methoxy)benzaldehyde, or a salt thereof, retains its polymorphic and chemical stability, solubility, and other physicochemical properties over time and among various manufactured batches of the agent. If the physicochemical properties vary with time and among batches, the administration of a therapeutically effective dose becomes problematic and may lead to toxic side effects or to ineffective therapy, particularly if a given polymorph decomposes prior to use, to a less active, inactive, or toxic compound. Therefore, it is important to choose a form of the crystalline agent that is stable, is manufactured reproducibly, and has physicochemical properties favorable for its use as a therapeutic agent.
However, the art remains unable to predict which crystalline form of an agent will have a combination of the desired properties and will be suitable for human administration, and how to make the agent in such a crystalline form.